1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed toward a tool that can test the operation of electrical or battery powered emergency devices.
The invention is more particularly directed toward a testing tool that effectively, manually activates test switches and/or test buttons on devices including but not limited to emergency exit luminare, emergency exit signs, smoke detector devices, carbon monoxide detectors and any other device with a manually activated test switch and/or test button. The claimed invention may be combined with an extendable or articulating assembly for more efficient use.
2. Description of the Related Art
Prior art related to the invention claimed includes devices that test emergency illumination devices through an electrical monitoring apparatus. Examples of such devices are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,811,975. These devices require the use of computers to monitor the operation and backup status of emergency illumination devices, which involve expensive retrofitting of intact electrical systems in a particular occupancy. These devices rely solely on the ability of a computer to ensure the safety of the occupants of the building, which may be compromised in the event of electrical failure. The claimed invention enables an inspector and/or technician to test each device manually for emergency readiness. The ability of the inspector and/or technician to manually activate and visually observe the device activating or failing to activate will provide an eyewitness test of the backup lighting system.
Prior art also includes devices that test smoke detector devices by using smoke or an aerosol substance as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,271,693. Such devices test the detector""s ability to activate by chemical or artificial means with each device only testing a single function and/or a single type device. The claimed invention allows multiple emergency devices and multiple types of emergency devices to be tested rapidly using a single apparatus. This rapid testing will allow the inspector and/or technician to be more productive because it eliminates the requirement of multiple tools and/or multiple testing devices.
Makeshift devices have been used to activate test switches and/or test buttons. These makeshift devices include but are not limited to broom handles, yard sticks, ink pens and clip boards, and may require the inspector and/or technician to climb onto ladders, chairs or boxes. These makeshift devices made testing of the emergency devices inefficient and difficult. Makeshift devices may slip off a test button and are ineffective when pulling the test switch in a downward motion. In addition, the test switch or test button may be simply out of reach to the inspector and/or technician. The claimed invention improves the ability of the inspector and/or technician to activate the test switch and test button, and when combined with an extendable assembly as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,220,707, allows the user to test the emergency illumination device without the use of a ladder or makeshift climbing device, thus improving the safety of the inspector and/or technician.
It will become evident to the reader that the design of the claimed invention allows the inspector and/or technician to more effectively test emergency illumination and detection devices with increased productivity and personal safety.
To overcome limitations in the prior art and to overcome inadequacies in makeshift devices, the claimed invention permits rapid, efficient, and safer testing of emergency detection and illuminated devices.
Current fire codes require inspections of structures to ensure the safety of its occupants during emergency situations. Included in these inspections is the activation of emergency lights, exit lights, smoke detectors and associated battery backup components. The claimed invention allows for rapid activation of these lights and detector devices.
Multiple manufacturer of emergency lights, exit lights and detection devices have produced a variety of activation switches and buttons. The types of switches and buttons include but are not limited to pull down/push up types, toggle types and push in types. Some switches are recessed into the case that holds and supports the lights and detectors, making activation of the test buttons/switches even more difficult with the use of the devices referred to in prior art. Many lights and detection devices are mounted above doorways or in other out-of-reach locations for the inspector and/or technician who is responsible for testing said devices. When combined with an extendable or articulating assembly, the invention allows the devices to be tested, in many cases without the use of a ladder, thus making the testing procedure safer and less time consuming.
The claimed invention consists of a tool head with various projections and characteristics. These projections allow many different types of switches and buttons to be activated. The tool head extends upward away from the extendable assembly in a tapering manner to permit more efficient use of the tool head. The tool head is designed with a universal thread inside the base to permit removal of the tool head from the extendable assembly for transport and storage.
The extendable assembly is designed to be used with the tool head attached to test buttons or switches that are out of reach without the use of a ladder or makeshift elevation device. The tool head has a projection that extends upward. The upward extending projection is at a 90 degree angle from the base. The 90-degree projection is designed to activate the described switches and buttons without the tool base coming in contact with the device to be tested. The 90-degree top projection has an increased thickness on the projection distal to the 90-degree curve. In the middle of the top projection, a conical figure extends above and below the increased thickness in a tapering manner from wide to narrow towards the tool base. This conical figure is designed to activate test switches and buttons that are recessed into the case of the device and on top of the device to be tested. The tool head also contains two projections that extend perpendicular to the base, midway between the tool base and the upper projection. The two middle perpendicular projections are designed to pull down, push up or push in test switches and buttons. The two perpendicular projections have specific features. One side of the projection is tapered on both top and bottom edges to allow the activation of test switches and buttons that are recessed into the device""s holding case, and an indented area proximal to the base permits the test switch or button to be activated in a pull down motion. The other side of the perpendicular projection has an angled edge on the distal end which permits toggle type switches to be activated, and an indented area distal to the base permits the test switch or button to be activated in a push up motion.